Like a fairytale
by AnimeBride
Summary: An old story about a good-looking prince who thought he had it all. More parings as the story goes on! T so far, more to come!
1. Prolouge

**Rating:** K  
**Pairings:** NONE RIGHT NAOOO _**–fades away-**_  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Piece. I mean, if I did… _**-nosebleed-**_  
**Author's Notes:** What do you do when you're already finished with your Swedish essay? WRITE OP FANFICS OFC! ;D  


* * *

**Prologue**  
**By AnimeBride  
Mello  


* * *

**

_  
Once upon a time there was a kingdom that was ruled by an intelligent and righteous king.  
By his side you could always see his beautiful and kind queen.  
He was elegant and had hair black like the ocean at night.  
She had skin as soft as pure silk and hair golden as their lucky star that always shined upon them.  
They ruled the country together for many years and the people cheered when their wonderful queen gave birth to a healthy child.  
A strong boy, who had his mother's beauty and his father's determination, grew up to be a handsome man.  
And it's here where our story begins._

**To be continued**_  


* * *

_**  
Author's Notes: **Don't ya just loooooove my notes? 8D (bored Mello=random Mello)  
Anyhoo..! Thanks to Chuck and Leo for helping me with all the boring (yet so important) grammar blargh and so on. Sankyuu, darlings. _**–hugs-**_

_**THANK **__**YOU**__** FOR READING!**_


	2. At your service

**Summary:** Read the prologue :3  
**Rating:** K+  
**Pairings:** -  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Piece. I mean, if I did… _**-nosebleed-**_  
**Author's Notes:** Wrote this too during the Swedish lesion, hoho! This will be a good way for me to practice on short chapters and a not so angsty plot. (Though it will be some angst in this one too) It's also the first time my beloved Chuck helps me with a fic, THANK YOU!! Hope ya all like it! :D  


* * *

**At your service**  
**By AnimeBride  
Mello  


* * *

**

**  
**  
**Chapter one**_**-At your service**_

The young boy watched with joy as the water in the grey bowl begun to boil.  
"I then put the root vegetables in and wait before I put the rest, right?"  
"Yes, your royal highness."  
"Good." The young man smiled happily and started to work. He was now confident in the kitchen so it didn't take long until the entire meal was prepared. Just as he was stowing the last piece to his work of art the door flew open. The blonde man looked up as a short, chubby man appeared in front of him.  
"Your highness, the king wishes to speak with you immediately."  
"Thank you. I'll be there right away. Just let me fin…"  
"_Immediately."_ The man interrupted and met the boy's eyes. The younger one sighed, he knew he wouldn't get away this time.  
"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir."

The boy entered the big room. The curtains where pulled aside so sunlight were dancing over the stone floor. Paintings decorated the walls and gave the room a sophisticated feeling.  
He didn't react as the servants closed the door behind him, his attention was fixed on the man in the room's center.  
"Where have you been?"  
"I was just taking a walk in the garden when…"  
"Where have you been, Sanji?" The man's strong voice echoed in the room. The boy named Sanji felt how his mod sank; he knew how this would end.  
"… in the kitchen."  
"Speak up."  
"I was in the kitchen, father."  
"And what were you doing there?"  
"Making a meal for you and mother." He looked at the gracious lady who was standing near the black haired man, she didn't meet his glance.  
"Why in all heavens name would you do that?"  
"Because, " Sanji walked towards his family, deleting the cold space between them. "I enjoy making it. I like to cook."  
"Enough!" roared his father and gave his son a hard thick ear over his left cheek. "I have had enough of this rubbish. You're the heir to the kingdom, Sanji. It's time you start to act like one too."  
"…" It wasn't the first time he was hit by someone at the court, but Sanji hated the few times his father had done it.  
"Sanji." He looked up as his mother spoke with her delightful voice. "Your father and I would both love to eat a meal made by you, but the weight of the country is soon to be put on your shoulders and you need to be prepared for that. We're worried about you, sweetie. Do you understand?"  
"Yes, mother. I'm sorry, I really am." Sanji answered honestly, he knew deep down that his beloved parents only wanted his best. He hated to disappoint them; he wanted to earn their respect and love, as they had earned his many years ago.  
"It's my fault too; I should've talked to Zeff about the new ones in the kitchen staff. He knows what I think of your interest in cooking. "  
"Shame he's out this month, father." Sanji said with a harsh face, though he was laughing silently in his head. The shitty old man knew exactly what the king thought of the prince's interest. It was due to that fact that he had been teaching the young boy secretly some nights every month during some years now. Yes. Zeff, the kitchen chef knew.  
"Yes. I have therefore decided to give you some company that can keep you away from all kitchen activities."  
"What do you mean, father?" Sanji wondered surprised. What could this be; a new entertainer? Animals? Servants? Pleasant girls?  
"Guard!"  
"Mother?" Sanji tried when the door opened, but the queen just smiled kindly at him. He turned to the big door as a young man entered the room. Sanji looked puzzled at his parents when the man made a short bow at the royal family.  
"This is Roronoa Zoro, your new personal guard. He will watch over you so that you won't do anything improper. "

**To be continued.**  


* * *

**Author's notes:** First one up, more to go! What did you think? Know it's short, but that's the point :P I'll post this more often than my other ones, see it as a light snack before the real yummy deal ;D

THANKS TO CHUCKIBUCKIE AND LEGO, LOVE YA!!!

Notes about others fics: I'm working with _I want this much of you_, the next chapter in _**I won't apologize**_. So sorry for the delay! School's been a real bitch, but I'm back on track again! Oh, that's right; **THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL REVIWES!!!** _**–all teary-**_ You have no idea how much they help and I also consider what **you** want in the new chapter… _**-grins-**_ So, I'm working on it, it'll be full of… well… you'll see….

**THANK ****YOU**** FOR READING!**  
I love you all!


	3. Aim carefully

**Summary:** To prevent his son from more cooking the king gives Sanji a new personal guard that's supposed to follow him everywhere.  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairings:** Slightly LuffyxNami  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Piece. I mean, if I did… _**-nosebleed-**_  
**Author's Notes:** Wrote this when I came back from Leo, we shared a cup of thé together and disused some things. w _**-goes all lovey-dovey-**_ This chapter's a bit more hasty then the last, hope you won't be too confused. More of the Straw-hatcrew, yey! :D  


* * *

**Aim carefully**  
**By AnimeBride  
Mello**

* * *

**  
Chapter two.** _**-Aim carefully**_

Days had past since the meeting between the two boys, and Sanji finally knew what he thought of his new servant. He hated him. Well, hate was not the best way to describe it. Zoro was so annoying that the prince wanted to kick his head in and then throw him out with the garbage.  
When Sanji made a fair try to have a conversation with him when they were alone the shitty bastard made a blunt comment about the other one's cheek. Apparently the hit had made the whole cheek red, and the fucker obviously had to state it. How dared he speak up against the prince!? Other than that he was also rude, nonchalant, arrogant and very lazy. It happened that he fell asleep when Sanji was yelling at him. The prince just couldn't stand his guard.

"Aren't you finished yet?"  
"No. Get the fuck away from me."  
"Hurry up then."  
"Man, this is the only time I don't have you right up in my face, can't you give me some privacy?!"  
"God, you're really slow."  
"Didn't you hear what I just said? You don't have to wait for me at the door every time!" Sanji yelled annoyed as he made the bathroom door flew open, hoping it might hit Zoro.  
"I was ordered to follow you everywhere." Zoro answered while he avoided the door perfectly.  
"Listen, moss head. I won't run away just because you leave me alone for some minutes!"  
"I don't trust you. "  
"What do you think of me!?"  
"… Really want me to answer that?"  
"You're so full of shit!"  
"Well, you are obviously too." Just as Sanji was seriously considering if it was worth the trouble of feeding Zoro to the dogs, a call from the other side of the before empty hallway disrupted him.  
"SAAANJIIIIII!" A young black, haired boy yelled as he ran towards them as fast as his legs could carry him.  
"A friend of yours?" Zoro asked a bit guarded.  
"You could say that, yes. We have been together sin…" Sanji started to explain, but he lost it when the boy literally threw himself over him.  
"I've missed you so much! It's been YEARS!"  
"Two weeks, Luffy. Please now, I can't breathe." The blonde corrected and pushed his friend off himself.  
"Well, it felted like years to me!" The energetic man stated and nodded, like he was agreeing with it. He then finally noticed the man next to the prince. "Oh, who's this; your new friend?" He looked at Zoro with curious eyes that seemed to shine.  
"Oh,no,no,no,no. No. This is my new guard. " He gave Zoro a quick nod. "Zoro, this is Lord Monkey. D. Luffy, son to my father's greatest advisor."  
"Nice to meet you, Zoro!" Luffy smiled happily.  
"Pleasure." Zoro said short and made a quick bow.  
"Luffy! Luffy, where are you! Please, Luffy! "A new voice filled the room as a woman appeared at the other side. She had short orange hair that fitted her well and wore a lovely dress that brought out her well shaped body.  
"I'm here, Nami. I've found Sanji!" Luffy yelled back joyfully. The woman hurried over to them, her face painted with anger.

"Idiot! I have told you a thousand times NOT to run away on your own! I have been so worried. What if you caused trouble that I have to take responsibility for! Damn you!" She gave the guilty boy a hard hit at the back of his head.  
"OUCH! B-but I found him!" Luffy pointed at Sanji, who smiled at them. It was his time to take action now.  
"Ah, my beautiful Nami-san. May I say you look absolutely breathtaking today!" The prince said with his smoothest voice as he reached down and kissed the lady's hand.  
"Your highness, I have told you not to say that anymore. It's very improper due to the circumstances."  
"I'm sorry, my angle. But you are and will always be my beloved Nami-san."  
"And you will always be my Sanji-kun." Nami gave him a true smile, but her eyes were serious. "But we're not kids anymore."  
"You're right, as always." Sanji suddenly noticed Zoro's disapproval of their name game. "How rude of me! This is my new guard, Roronoa Zoro. Zoro, this is the country's most beautiful woman, Nami."  
"My lady." Zoro bowed and Nami nodded in return.  
"So what brings the two of you here? " Sanji asked a bit curious.  
"I'm gonna buy a horse from the royal stable!" Luffy explained all keyed up.  
"No!" Nami once again gave him a hard hit."I promised that we would look at them and _might_ consider it. Those are really expensive!" The blonde knew that they easily could afford buying the whole stable of they wanted. Nami just was like that.  
"But I want a new horse, a cool one!" The black haired boy whined.  
"Like I said, I might consider it. Don't be sad, I will tell the cook to give you an extra dessert if you will behave today."  
"Extra dessert!?" Luffy's eyes widened. "Yey, I promise!" He smiled with all his face, but he stopped when he met Sanji's eyes. "Wait."  
"What now?"  
"I want to eat Sanji's food again!"  
"Luffy, think before you speak!"  
"But I love your food! Please, Sanji, please!" Luffy begged with eyes big as plates.  
"I'm sorry to disappoint you, Luffy, but I'm not allowed near the kitchen anymore." The prince threw a quick glance at the green haired man next to him.  
"Please, Sanji! PLEEEEAAAASE!"  
"Luffy, that's not a proper way to speak to a prince!" Nami exclaimed with dismay. Sanji looked at Zoro and then at his old friend.  
"I will see what I can do." He answered, his voice filled with self-confidence. Nami quickly grabbed Luffy's ear before he would shout in joy.  
"Thank you, my Lord. If you would please excuse us now. " She curtsied and started to drag the boy along the corridor. "Come on, Luffy. We have horses to look at." Sanji looked after them as they disappeared around the corner. He loved them both and was happy to have them by his side. Nami was supposed to be Luffy's wife in a couple of years, when the boy had calmed down. They felt confident in each other's company so they were pleased with the decision their fathers had made and Sanji was very happy for them.

The two men were walking beside each other through the public garden. People were rushing all over the place, all with an important task. It's was soon time for lunch so they were heading towards the room that had been prepared for the day's meal. The sun shined brightly and made the cheery blossom look unbelievable gorgeous. The nice weather and the surroundings didn't exactly make them hurry.  
"What are you thinking about?" The prince asked when a tall man with a big beard hurried past them.  
"… I'm thinking…" Zoro gazed at the blue sky.  
"Yeah?"  
"… was that a challenge before? That you would make food to the boy with black hair?"  
" To Luffy? … I suppose you could see it that way. I doubt he will remember it more than two hours though."  
"Well, that's why I'm here." Zoro nodded agreeingly to himself.  
"You? Oh, please. I can make food for him anytime I want with you as my guard."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Hell yeah I am!" Sanji lowered his voice as they were out in pubic now.  
"Bring it on, blondie." Zoro whispered challengingly.  
"Oh, you'll see. The moment you least expects it I…"  
"Watch out!" Sanji was too caught up in the moment to react. Just before he had the time to utter a word, Zoro had thrown himself over him. Screams filled the air. Even though they were directed to him the prince couldn't make the words out, all of his attention was focused on something else.  
"You're hit." It came out as a whisper among the tumult the situation had caused.  
"Yeah." Zoro whispered back, already more paler than Sanji had ever seen him before.

**To be continued.  


* * *

**

**Author's Notes: **Hallihallå! Hope you liked the new chapter! I promised I'd post more often, didn't I? :D Some of you might be surprised over the fact that Luffy and Nami are promised to each other. No, I don't ship them normally, but it fitted well for the story. And they turned out to be kinda cute in my head :3 And for those of you that don't like it, think positive; it could have been worse. Nami could have been consort to someone in a far of country. At least they're both pleased with the decision.  
AND GUESS WHO SAW ALEXANDER RYBAKTWO DAYS AGO? 8D Mattis told me he would perform at the mall in Vällingby and since I live like 20 minutes away I decided to accompany her. A pure impulse actually. XD but I'm glad I did it, he sang really well and it was so fuuun to make fun of his fans. (no offence, he's good, but you don't have to count the seconds he's not on the stage.) I'm still wondering what he did in Vällingby of all places. "Yey, I've won Eurovision, now I can finally perform at small malls in Sweden! :D" Strange, ne? :O  
… _I'M IN LOVE WITH A FAIRYTALE!!!!_ Yezh, I'll take it as a sign. ;D

Note about other fics: Sorry for the mail about **I won't apologize**! The whole system crashed down when I posed _At your service_, think it's due to that. I'm still working with _I want this much of you_. Sorry! _**–bows-**_

Thanks to Leo who helps me with the… well mood? How they should act and so on, AND THANKS TO MY CHUCK WHO'S AN ANGEL FOR HELPING ME WITH SPELLING AND GRAMMAR! Love you both! _**–hugs and kisses-**_

_**THANK **__**YOU**__** FOR READING!**_  
_**-insert happy Mello-**_


	4. Bittersweet

**Summary:** The prince's new lifeguard gets hurt while saving the other man's life.  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairings:** Slightly ZoroxSanji  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Piece. I mean, if I did… _**-nosebleed-**_  
**Author's Notes:** SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT. Gomene. _**–bows-**_ I tried do finish it before the confirmation camp, I really did (Chuck can certify it!). But I had to leave before I could write the last part. So, I'm sorry and hope you like this part. I'm already working with the next one! :D And of course, if you don't like love between two guys, then don't read it! Quit blame the writer for it, **love is about love, not gender!  


* * *

**

**Bittersweet**  
**By AnimeBride  
Mello  


* * *

**

**Chapter three. **_**–Bittersweet**__  
_"Sanji, dear. Is something wrong? You have barely touched your food. Are you still worried about the new boy?" Cristal blue eyes met ocean blue ones. The prince hesitated; he did not want to act inappropriate again. But he had lost his appetite since yesterday's accident.  
"I was thinking, mother. Are we going to give him a reward?"  
"A reward?" The king asked surprised.  
"Yes, father. The man saved my life, surely we will give him something?"  
"He did what he was told to do."  
"But father, he didn't hesitate to throw his own life away for the sake of mine. Father… Mother, he saved **my** life!"  
"I know, Sanji." His father's voice was harsh, but understanding too. "I am perfectly aware of that. But I cannot give a reward to everyone who simply does their jobs."  
"…" Sanji looked down. "Yes, father. I am sorry, father."

Sanji was puzzled when he was returning to his room for the day. He found the castle unusually quiet now when Zoro wasn't there to ruin the mood for him. They had been together all the time these past few days and the blonde had to admit he had gotten used to the green haired man's company.  
He stopped. Or rather, the sight of someone made him stop.  
"You."  
"Yeah?" Zoro answered with a frown.  
"You… You're okay?" Sanji nodded towards the other man's left shoulder. His clothes covered all signs of what had happened only a day ago.  
"Yeah." Zoro saw where the prince was looking. "They wouldn't let me go unless it was hidden. Wouldn't look too good if the prince's guard was hurt, I guess." The blonde nodded, it sounded reasonable. "… You look a bit pale… paler. Did I scare you that much?"  
"Of course not, stupid! I'm just sad you're back here to annoy me again."  
"Really?" Zoro snorted, but he then smiled a little.  
"Mm." Sanji paused; a thought had crossed his mind. "Hey, do you like desserts?"  
"Desserts?" The younger man looked so surprised that the blonde had to smile.  
"Yeah, I was thinking… that maybe I could cook something, as a reward of course."  
"You, cook? For me?" A grin danced over Zoro's lips. "Have you forgotten why I'm here?"  
"Oh, come on." Sanji grabbed Zoro by his arm and dragged him after himself. "Just this once. The kitchen should be closed now. Hurry!"

Zoro gave up the fight somewhere along the way and just allowed himself be dragged by the other man. It didn't take long before they reached the kitchen. Sanji literally threw him on a chair before he started to work. He felt a little uneasy at first, having someone except kitchen staff watching his every move. But he soon forgot the other man as he worked.  
"I hope you like chocolate." Sanji said as he controlled the watch. _Five minutes in the oven, then finished_, he thought.  
"I suppose." Zoro shrugged his shoulders.  
"What do you like?" The prince wouldn't admit it, but he was a little bit curious.  
"…" The other man seemed to think." I guess everything that goes with sake."  
"… pff…" Sanji tried hard to fight down the laugh that was growing inside of him, but he just couldn't. He laughed high and clear for the first time in months.  
"What?" Zoro asked bothered, clearly he could not see the funny in his answer.  
"Oh nothing, it's just… " Sanji had to calm down before he could answer. "It's just so **you**."  
"What about you then? Zoro replied quickly.  
"Me?" Sanji thought it over. "I like cakes and cookies… and small breads that are easy to have…"  
"With tea."  
"Huh?"  
"The things you just said, they all suits well with tea." The guard smiled a superior smile.  
"I suppose so…" Sanji admitted with a chuckle. He then took out the pastries, they were just finished. "Here you go." He gave the other man a plate with the chocolate cake and placed one on his place too. Zoro nodded, Sanji took it as a _thank you_, and begun to eat the dessert. Silence fell as the two of them began to eat. The prince himself was pleased with his work, not a thing wrong.  
"So…?" He asked carefully.  
"Hm?"  
"A comment perhaps?" The blonde smiled encouraging.  
"…" Zoro ate the last piece and paused before he answered. "It was good."  
"Nothing more?" Sanji tried, he was a bit offended.  
"Well… I like that it's kind of bitter, but still sweet in the end." The prince nodded, he was satisfied with the answer. He also knew that was the best he would get out of Zoro.  
"Did you get the man?"  
"What?" Sanji was so focused on the desserts he didn't catch on.  
"The man. He who tried to kill you. Did you get him?" The green haired man asked again, now serious as the grave.  
"Yeah, he was put in front of a trial the very same day." Sanji answered a bit rejecting.  
"Where you there?"  
"No. Father thought it was best if I didn't attended. " Sanji remembered it painfully well, his father had noticed how off he was when Zoro got hurt , so he had not want him to be present at the trial.  
"Aren't you supposed to be at things like that? Your duty as a prince and so on?"  
"Normally, yes." Sanji frowned. "Even though father makes all the decisions it's important that I'm there. I need to fully understand the work of justice when I'm king and I need to represent the kingdom…" He swallowed hard. "That's why father wouldn't let me go."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well… I… had a lot to think of, so I wasn't present. I would be there, but on the same time not. My mind would be somewhere else. If you can't give a proper performance it's better to not be there at all. Of course it was questioned by some people, but father insisted. I'm the face of the country; I can't make any mistakes around people I don't trust." Sanji sighed, it was hard sometimes.  
"That explains why you're so foul mouthed when nobody else is around." Zoro seemed proud of the confession.  
"Well… Yeah, I suppose. Mother would faint if she heard me say '_shit_ 'in front of the counselors. " A crooked smile danced over the prince's lips.  
"Speaking of face, you've got chocolate all over yours."  
"Wha, where!?" Sanji quickly tried to wipe it off with the back of his hands.  
"You're missing it." Zoro started to laugh, and it made Sanji pissed.  
"Is it gone?"  
"Nope."  
"Oh fuck you. You're just playing with me!" Sanji stood up, annoyed and embarrassed.  
"No, I'm not. Here, let me help you." Zoro said and stood up after some more arguing.  
"I don't need your help." The blonde quickly replied and grabbed the hand that was aiming for his face.  
"You obviously do." The guard tried with his other hand, but the prince grabbed that one too before Zoro could even t ouch him.  
"I don't." Sanji tried to push the idiot away, but Zoro didn't move. He pushed back instead. The before light fight soon resulted into something more serious, and brutal. The two men were wrestling for their lives; none of them had the slightest thought of giving in.  
"Seriously, if you could just stop being such a shithead!" Sanji snarled when they were face to face again.  
"Only if you stop being so stubborn!" Zoro countered and sighed. "I guess I have no choice." The guard pushed the blonde closer and the prince's mind went completely blank when he felt the other man's lips on this own upper lip.

**To be continued.  


* * *

**

**Author's Notes: **It's happening things! Omfg..!!! (tired Mello=random Mello) Nyahaha!  
**–cough-** Anyhoo! I actually don't have so much to say this time :OOO I'm spending my days in our garden in bikini and miniskirts, so life's good. And I'll start my new job on Wednesday… Did I say that life's gooood? 8D Whish you all a GREAT summer, because I'll defiantly have one. I'll be writing outside in the sun and I promise to try keeping it up when I'm Germany. Dad forces me to go there for four days, Berlin I think. Any nice people who would like to show me around? :D I'm a pro at German! (h) **-coughcough-** Can two whole sentences and some words!  
Well, that's all for now. Have fun you guys. AND THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIWS.

Once again, THANK YOU CHUCK. Uhuhuh what would I do with out you, my dear soulbrother? Can't wait until the 15th, we'll ROCK as the Weasley twins! –grins-

**THANK ****YOU**** FOR READING!**  
I really mean it!


	5. A new passion

**Summary: **What the..! Wait, the guard just _kissed_ the prince!?  
**Rating:** T**  
Pairings:** ZoroxSanji (should I write _finally!_? Mahahaha 8D)**  
Disclaimer:** I don't own One Piece. I mean, if I did… _**-nosebleed-**_**  
Author's Notes:** SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT. And of course, if you don't like love between two guys, then don't read it! Quit blame the writer for it, **love is about love, not gender!**

**

* * *

****A new passion**  
**By AnimeBride  
Mello**

* * *

**Chapter four. **_**–A new passion**_  
There was complete silence. Stillness, that didn't last for long.  
The prince pushed the guard away and released hell. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been this mad, but more importantly; he couldn't remember that he ever been this surprised or confused before.  
"Don't be such a girl, that wasn't a real kiss."  
"Wha-what?" Sanji slowly touched his lips, thoughtfully. His mood sank like a stone in water. "My fist kiss and it wasn't even real. GREAT."  
"Wait, you mean that was your first?" Zoro couldn't hide his surprise. Sanji looked away, brushing his fingers over his lips.  
"Are you saying you're a virgin?"  
"No!" The blonde glared angrily at the other man. "What kind of a man would I be if I wasn't able to seduce my future queen properly?" he snorted.  
The prince had been with different pleasure girls since he was mature enough. He quickly developed a certain interest for them, for the female body. He loved the fact that no one could look exactly the same as someone else. Even twins had different sensitive spots and he loved to find them all. He loved to seduce the girls to their limits, discovering their beautiful bodies as he did so. But kissing? No, Sanji had never allowed one of them to kiss his lips. He used to kiss them all over their faces but always stayed away from their mouths, even though his lips sometimes ached. A kiss was something he would share with his future queen -His own beautiful princess. His first kiss would be somewhere romantic and they would live happily ever after.  
But Zoro had ruined it all, with a kiss that wasn't even a real one! The prince's fist kiss was just half!  
"Okay… and that was your fist kiss?"  
"Yeah, and a half one, at that!" Sanji said grumpy to the floor. He was so mad, but mostly disappointed. Kissing was nothing like he had expected.  
"…" Zoro rolled his eyes. "Okay then; sit down and close your eyes."  
"What?" the prince replied guarded.  
"Shut up." The guard pushed him down on the nearest chair. "Do it."  
"…" he wanted to fight back but something held him back. He slowly closed his eyes, trying to look as nonchalant as he could. He felt Zoro bending down over him and he soon had his lips captured into a gentle kiss. A strong hand carefully stroking the back of Sanji's head made the tense he didn't even know he had disappear. He relaxed and felt a bit puzzled when Zoro broke apart.  
The green haired man studied him for some seconds before heading for the door with a quick _G'night_.  
"Hey." Zoro turned around and looked at the prince who seemed very thoughtful.  
"… was I good?"  
"Good?"  
"Yeah."  
"Well, it's not like you did anything." The guard answered indifferent.  
"I see." Sanji thought it over again before he got up. "What should I do then?" He could not be more serious. What if he kissed his princess, and did something wrong!  
"Want me to teach you, prince?" Zoro grinned teasingly, but the blonde didn't back away.  
"Yes."  
"…" the guard seemed a bit surprised but he gave the prince a shrug before quickly leaving for his room.  
Sanji took it as an agreement.

Days passed and the prince wasn't sure if the relationship between the guard and himself changed much except for the kissing. They fought most of the time like before with the change that their fights could start or end with a kiss. The thing that irritated Sanji the most was that Zoro always seemed to have something to complain about.  
"Focus, you're not even trying this time."  
"Yes, I am! I'm just tired." Sanji tried to defend himself angrily. They were alone in the prince's bedroom so he knew he could yell all he wanted at the idiot.  
"Oh, I'm sorry. How rude of me; I didn't know it was so hard just to lie down while someone else portraits oneself. And really, what are you wearing?"  
"It's called a yukata." Sanji snorted like it was something everyone should know. "Usopp wanted to give the people something extraordinary."  
"Well it sure is." Zoro admitted with a grin as he looked at the blue thing once more. Sanji was used to being dressed up in usually clothing by his friend Usopp, the courts best artist. The long, ocean colored yukata with handmade decorations was really different from the clothes he used to wear though. Normally Sanji used to wear a white shirt, something around the neck, a vest suiting for the day and a pair of blacks, long trousers. He was of course more properly dressed when he needed to. The people that stayed at the castle was ofthen dressed the same way as he was, the younger one at least. Though Luffy always rolled up his sleeves and his pant as soon as he's father or Nami wasn't near.  
"Come on, are we doing this or not?"  
"Someone's inpatient. Say please."  
"What?!"  
"Want me to teach you or not?"  
"… please."  
"With sugar on."  
"Please, with sugar on."  
"And with a cherry on the top."  
"…" Sanji lost it. He literally forced himself on to Zoro with a fierce kiss. The guard however did not like being forced like that so the prince soon found himself pinned against the wall. The intense in the kiss deepened, it was like they couldn't get enough of each other's lips. Sanji felt how he wanted to do something; he just wasn't sure what it was.  
A hand slipping inside of his yukata made him gasp in surprise. Zoro on the other hand used that as a opportunity to slip his tongue into the prince's mouth. They tasted each other carefully as this was the first time their kissing had lead into something more.  
"Ngh..!" Sanji moaned as Zoro's hand discovered more of his sensitive skin, the other one still pushing him against the wall. The green haired man looked at him when they finally broke apart, Sanji felt how his cheeks flushed but he met the other man's eyes without fear. Their lips met again, both eager to let their tongues dance in passion once again.  
The prince closed his eyes, letting himself go with this new kind of passion as Zoro begun to kiss his neck, lower and lower…

**To be continued.**

* * *

Heeeeeeeeeey there! 8D Mello here. I'm REALLY sorry for the long wait both Chuck and I have really much to do in school so all my stories had to wait.  
So, what else? :3 I spent my last holiday in France, LOVELY! Taizé is a magical place. And Chuck learnd me how to say "Sleep with me tonight" XD all you need to know 8'D  
I've upload all pics from our last Sanji and Nami photo shoot on my Deviant. Please check it out. _**-bows-**_  
Guess that's all for now since I really should hurry to school now n.n;

All thanks in the world to my Chucks who's still willing to help me with my fics. THANK YOU, DARLING.  
**  
AND THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!!!** ;wwww; man, you're all so nice!


End file.
